Crystal
Summary Crystal is a Pokemon trainer and celebrity Pokemon catcher from Cherrygrove City, Johto. She is a competent battler, partly due to her travels with Gold, and is considered a strong authority on Pokemon research. Backstory As a young child, Krys would go camping and hiking with her parents, who would teach her how to fish and track wildlife. During these hiking trips, she would like to collect rocks and minerals, and because of this, kids in her neighborhood would nickname her "Crystal." When she entered Pokemon trainer's school, she would join the bug catcher's club and the soccer team, becoming a child prodigy in both of them. At the age of 11, Krys obtained her Pokemon trainer's license, and went to New Bark Town to receive a starter Pokemon from Professor Elm. While there, she chose chikorita and agreed to help Elm catch Pokemon for his research. She traveled Johto, until reaching Goldenrod City. While there, she met Gold, and helped him train in order to defeat Whitney. Afterwards, she left, only to discover a Team Rocket base near the National Park. She helped the police subdue and capture the Team Rocket members, then headed on her way. She met Gold again at the Lake of Rage after he had shut off the broadcasts. Fascinated by Ty's ability to use moves outside of his movepool, and noting that she and Gold seemed to be taking the same routes through Johto, she suggested that she and Gold travel together. They would encounter the Masked Man, but nothing would come of this encounter, and they would move on to Olivine City. While Gold went to get secretpotion, Krys would help Jasmine take care of the sick ampharos. After Gold defeated Jasmine in a gym match, he and Krys would part ways, with him going to challenge the Johto League, and Krys traveling Johto to catch more Pokemon. Krys would be called back to New Bark Town to aid Elm in his laboratory, and while there, Gold arrived with a befriended Celebi, who took him and Krys back in time to defeat Giovanni before he could respond to the call made by the then-reformed Team Rocket at the Goldenrod Radio Tower. They returned to the present time (in Ilex Forest), and made their way to New Bark Town. Krys would move on to travel through Kanto to find more Pokemon to capture, until being notified of the return of the Mask of Ice and Team Neo-Rocket. She, Gold, and Red would head to Indigo Plateau to try to stop the Mask of Ice, who was terrorizing the League HQ with a captured Articuno. After a long and grueling battle, the Mask of Ice fled, and Gold continued to track him. Confident in his ability to work on his own, Krys decided to instead travel to the Hoenn Region to capture more Pokemon, meeting up with Gold and traveling with him. Eventually, she gained a considerable amount of fame in tracking Pokemon, and got her own T.V. show; She would bring Gold onto her show once in a while. She moved on to the Sinnoh Region after Hoenn, starting her journey on Mt. Coronet. Personality Crystal is generally a very nice and polite person, but can be fussy if she thinks someone else is being rude. She is also a very hard worker, and dislikes slacking off. Notably with Gold and Ty, she will sometimes argue with someone if she has to drive them too much to do something, or if she has to repeat herself/exaplain things she thinks should be common knowledge. She also has a strong dislike for cursing in any situation, and will usually call someone out on their inappropriate language. She can be very opinionated, and if someone argues against her about a topic, Krys is likely to get very heated. However, she will usually apologize after cooling off. Krys tends to act as a group role model, and takes it upon herself to set an example for those around her; This is especially seen on her television show. Powers and Statistics Tier: 10-A | 7-B Name: Marina Dani Josephine; Trainer Crystal Gender: Female | Various Age: 19 | Various Origin: Pokemon Classification: Human | Various Pokemon species Attack Potency: Athlete Level | City Level Speed: Athlete Level | High Hypersonic+; Infinite when using detect Lifting Strength: Average Human Level | Class 100+ Striking Strength: Athlete Level | City Level (Physical); City Level (Special) Durability: Athlete Level | Large City Level (Physical); Large City Level (Special); Infinite when using Protect Stamina: High | Extremmely High Range: Human Melee Range | Many Miles Standard Equipment: A Bag with many items, mainly for survival in the wilderness and Pokemon battling, PokeGear, phone, (National) Pokedex, Wears a mega evolution keystone on a specially made necklace. Intelligence: Very High; Krys is extremely academically gifted, being on the path to becoming a Pokemon Professor. She is also very knowledgeable on wilderness survival, fishing, tracking, and Pokemon capturing. Weaknesses: Different Pokemon have different weaknesses, and Krys is a normal human; Detect only lasts for about a minute at a time, and has the possibility of failing if used multiple times in a row; Protect will almost always work the first time, but it's chances of failing are doubles each consecutive use; When using Mega Evolution, if the mega stone (either the one the Pokemon has or the one Krys has) gets broken, then the Pokemon will revert back to normal form-the entire transformation is dependent on his relation to and trust in Krys and their abilities, as well as the two mega stones being intact; As with all trainers and Pokemon with strong bonds, Crystal and her Pokemon are linked, meaning any pain and wear felt by her Pokemon are translated to an extent directly to her Powers and Abilities: Competent strategist, good puzzle-solver. Other Pokemon posses other abilities, all of which can be found under their move pool and pokedex entries on Bulbapedia; Krys is a good martial artist and athlete, as well as a wilderness survival expert Notable Pokemon in Krys's Team: Meghan (meganium), Kamchatka (ursaring), Kora (corsola), Maggie (magmar), Phan (donphan), Scar (skarmory) Guide: Krys | Krys's Pokemon Team Additional Statistics Birthplace: Cherrygrove City, Johto Region Residency: Cherrygrove City, Johto Region Weight: 120 Pounds (54.4 kg) Height: 5'5" (165 cm) Eye Color: Teal Hair Color: Brown (dyed azure) Status: Alive, in good health Relationship Status: In a relationship with Gold Affiliation: Her Pokemon, Professor Elm